


Inheritance of Sin

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon - OAV/OVA, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemy Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foe Yay, Hiding in Plain Sight, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, Inspired by Music, Kissing, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Servants, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was no time to waste, with the world they knew about to crumble. First-Order Verse/Canon AU





	Inheritance of Sin

This arrangement was wrong in all the best ways.

The stygian sky hung above them as if in a corridor, hidden away from the rest of the world. The one who held the mantle of Cu Chulainn, appeared in front of the one and only Medusa in her truest form. Her golden eyes glimmered in anticipation. He could only return a smirk, saying everything without uttering a single word. Without wasting any time, Medusa leaned in and pressed her lips upon her enemy's.

She wouldn't go as far as to say that she was favored by the divine, but she definitely considered it. Cu Chulainn gladly returned the kiss with equal fervor.

As soon as it started, he pulled away from the lip-lock, catching his breath; she took a chance to admire his well-built chest peeking out his tunic.

"Medusa, is it?" Cu Chulainn began, his voice low and husky, brushing his mouth lightly over Medusa's jaw. "Once we part ways, we're enemies, am I right?"

"Perhaps," she teased with a soft laugh before leaning in to kiss him again, slightly pushing him against the wall behind him. Anything to keep him from conversing was enough for her, before the unforgivable sin would catch up to them. There was no time to waste, with the world they knew about to crumble.

Medusa sighed into the kiss, her hands sliding up Cu Chulainn's muscular back, while he pulled her in closer, her breasts pushed up against his chest.

As much as his mind was telling him to retreat, he wouldn't resist the siren's whispering forever, and she couldn't bear to part from this world. She couldn't, not without knowing how another's touch felt.

There was no need to stay for long. The night was short, and before long, they would bear the sin they would soon inherit.


End file.
